MAIN SERONG
by asaiasai
Summary: Cuma fic SMS berjalan author ama niza! isinya busuk,, n geje parah! banyak yaoi, hete, pair-pair ancur laennya,, review please! wajib bawa tabung oksigen


_`Fic ini bermula dari SMS geje dan ga penting antara author ama niza. Tadinya Cuma mau ngobrol2 biasa, lama2 isinya ngelantur. Karena di SMS, jadi ga mendalem,, jadi qpanjang2in jadi begini deh. Fic ini penuh yaoi dan ketidak rasionalan. Harap maafkanlah author dan Niza.. sekarang Niza dah tobat,, author?? Masih dong.. hehe_

**NIZA**| Pada suatu hari, Uni n Gamma silahturami (halah bahasanya) ke rumah tsuna. Niatnya sih minta makanan

**MERRY** | Pas lagi makan, Uni kebelet mau BAB. Ngibritlah dia ke WC, padahal ama tsuna udah diwarning jangan masuk ke WC. Tapi si Uni nerobos aja masuk. Dan dilihatnya pemandangan menjijikan. Ternyata ada Yamagoku lagi YAO I (yaoi kok di WC?). Mereka bertiga shock, Uni Pingsan. Karena kesel sang Uni tersayang pingsan. Gamma marah, ditonjoklah si Goku. Gantian Yama yang marah, si Gamma ditonjok balik ampe nabrak mecahin vas bunga mahal. Tsuna histeris, nangis deh. Yama feeling guilty dipeluk lah si Tsuna. Tiba-tiba Hiba muncul, geram melihat YamaTsuna.

**NIZA **| Yama n Hiba berantem, Tsuna bengo-bengo, si Goku yang merasa dicuekin menSEME Tsuna. Eh tiba-tiba Uni kebangun. Ngeliat adegan sekuhara Gokutsuna, sebelum pingsan lagi digotong kabur ama Gamma, sayang dihalangin ama Bianchi dipaksa makan Poison cooking. Tapi… tiba2 Byaku dateng!

**MERRY **| Gamma dihajar, Uni dibawa kabur Byaku. Gamma ngejar deh. Yama kalah berantem, sebel dikhianati ama Goku, si goku dilibas. Tsuna kosong, Hiba ambil kesempatan, diSEME lah Tsuna. Eh Nana dateng, nyari2 suami baru. Ketemu Hiba, Hiba diajak married. Hiba ga protes gara2 Nana mirip ama anaknya. Hiba married ama Nana, meski masih sayang ama Tsuna (Wah udah mulai ngaco nih)

**NIZA **| Iemitsu cemburu! Hiba diajak berantem. Gara2 Hiba kuat banget, Iemitsu dipentalin ampe rumahnya Uni (jauh banget), eh Iemitsu malah jatuh cinta ama Uni..?!

**MERRY **| Byaku kesel, Iemitsu dicincang ampe koit. Uni nangis merasa bersalah, eh Gamma yang udah ngejar2 dari tadi akhirnya bisa bawa kabur Uni. Dijalan Gamma ketemu Ryo, dikasihlah Uni ke Ryo minta jagain. Nana sedih Iemitsu koit, dihibur ama Hiba (Hiba? Ngehibur??), Tsuna cemburu, Goku ambil kesempatan, diSEME lah Tsuna. Yama kesel, ketemu Ryo malah Yaoi bareng,, Uni liat lagi… ikutan

**NIZA **| Bokapnya Yama ga sengaja liat YamaRyoUni(pair yang aneh), trus tiga2nya di usir. YamaRyoUni balik ke rumah Tsuna.. ternyata Tsuna lagi Yaoi ama Goku. Ikutan deh berlima (buset?! Lima?!!). Hiba gondok liat Tsuna Yaoi,, Nana ga bisa baca situasi hati Hibari malah dilabrak ama Hiba. HibaNana berantem deh,, dilerai ama Ryo n Uni.

**MERRY** | Hiba jadi naksir Ryo,, Nana kabur. Uni sedih merasa Ryo lebih milih Hiba.,, kabur deh eh dijalan ketemu ama Lambo.. pacaran deh. I-pin ama Reborn cemburu, Uni dilempar ke jurang. Eh diselametin ama muku. Chrome cemburu,, dibunuhlah Uni. Muku marah ama Chrome,, Chrome sedih dihibur Ken.

**NIZA **| Muku menciptakan ilusi menggantikan organ2 tubuh Uni yang rusak. Chrome marah, mau bertarung ama Uni malah dihalangin ama Ken. Chrome terharu,, pacaran deh ama Ken. Uni ikutan terharu,, ga sengaja ada Byaku lewat.. dipeluk deh, pacaran juga! Gamma cemburu

**MERRY**| Gamme nangis dikuburan mamanya Uni. Tiba2 dateng dua orang gali kubur bernama Xanxus n Squalo. Diajak Yaoi bareng (ngeri amat yaoi di kuburan). Uni sadar dia Cuma suka Gamma, dikejarlah si Gamma. Tapi Gamma udah dipoligami ama Xanxus. Uni Shock,, bunuh diri. Muku sedih,, ketemu ama Hiba yang baru diputusin Ryo.

**NIZA **| Muku jadi naksir Hiba. Tapi Hiba tetep suka ama Tsuna. Eh ada Tsuna numpang lewat,, langsung disabet ama Hiba,, dibawa ke semak2 (aduh bahasanya). Muku shock,, Hiba ga peduli. Tsuna yang ga mau jadi Uke terus, minta tolong ama Muku. Muku yang kesel malah menSEME Tsuna. Byaku yang stress Uni mati malah ikutan..

**MERRY **| Tsuna berubah jadi Hyper Dying Will Mode,, terbang ke tempat Goku. Langsung di Seme itu Goku. Tapi Goku berhasil diselamatkan oleh Shamal. Yama ama Tsuna jadi stress. Mereka akhirnya diajak jadi gigolo di host club Byaku.

**NIZA** | Pas lebaran,, Yama ama Tsuna tobat.. ketemu ama Goku. Akhirnya kembali jadi 805927.. and they live happily ever after

THE END

_Bagaimana ceritanya sodara2?? Ancur banget kan?? Maafkan deh.. hehe,, fic ini menguras pulsa kita berdua.. stress, _


End file.
